A New Sister
by Satosen
Summary: The avengers have rescued a young girl and the Allfather has deemed her a new part of his family. Will Loki learn what it is to love another being from the small human. But ,the story doesn't end there. What is this mysterious past that hurt her deeply and scarred her for life and what will happen when the mysteries of her past come back to haunt her?
1. Her Arrival

_**A New Sister**_

_**Her Past**_

_**Chapter 1:**__ Her Arrival _

* * *

_Hello my fellow Fan fiction readers. Since this is my second fanfiction I really want to know what you think about my writing style to get a feel for the audience. I would appreciate it if you held nothing back and gave me all of your criticism, i.e., good and bad. I look forward to seeing what you have to say._

_P.S. I do not own any of the Marvel characters._

* * *

_**WARNING**__**LABEL**_

_This fan fiction may include sexual hinting, descriptive violence, and inappropriate language for under aged readers._

* * *

"Loki, my brother, how are you feeling?" A tall man with blond hair and large muscles asked as he walked into the room. The man had baby blue eyes, and was wearing red, blue, and silver, Asguardian armor. He had an innocent like aura around him and he walked with a pride of a leader.

"What do you want, Thor? You rarely ever come to visit me, unless it is very important or you want to pester me." Loki sighed and glanced warily at his brother. Loki was a lean ,and tall man. He was short compared to his brother and had less muscle. He had black hair that was slicked back and emerald eyes.

"I guess I must get to the point before you become angered." at that Thor paused to think of how to put what he was going to say. He finally made up his mind, after a few minutes of silence, to get to the point bluntly." We have a new member of our family." He finally said. Loki froze were he stood, and stared at his brother.

"How, is mother pregnant again? Or are you talking about another pet?" Loki was staring wide eyed at his brother. He was in complete and utter shock at the news. Thor smiled and then looked out the window and back to his brother again.

"We have adopted a young girl by decree of father." He said happily.

"By decree of father? Why did he do that, and who is this new sister of ours?" Loki, growing increasingly suspicious of his brothers sinister grin.

Suddenly, he heard something slide over stone and looked at the now cracked door. A small human child, that was no more than twelve, by the look of it, was standing there shyly looking through the crack in the door. Thor's eyes shot wide and he walked over to the door. He opened it so he could fully look at the girl.

"Now Kira, you should not be up. You should be lying down and resting." Thor half-heartily scolded her, but the girl simply looked up at him with stunningly blue eyes and then raised a hand to Thor's and held onto his pointer finger looking up at him with her strangely innocent eyes.

"Well, since you are up and here I might as well introduce you to your new brother." Thor sighed and then patted her on the head with the hand she wasn't holding. Loki stood by, watching in a quizzical silence. Thor turned back around to face Loki, with the child at his side. He quickly strode over to his brother, and began to introduce the girl.

"Loki, this is Kira. She is a Midgardian and is to be our new sister from hence forth." Thor stated plainly. Loki stared at his brother, and then stared at the girl, and then back at his brother again.

"Has father gone as mad as you? It is bad enough that she is here in the first place but, to become our sister? Do you even know if the child has any other relatives she could go to or something?" Loki asked, and sputtered at his brother.

"Yes I do know her history. The Avengers told me before allowing me to even meet the girl. She has no next to family and has had a very hard life for one so young. Also, Please, brother, lower your voice. You might frighten the child." Thor said in a calm, and sad voice. Kira looked at the two, and then proceeded to walk over onto the balcony, whilst they argue. She looked around at the scenery and was completely amazed that it looked so peaceful and calm. The sounds of the birds were wonderful! She jumped up, and was now standing on the top of the railing looking at the scenery on the other side of the semi-translucent barrier.

Thor's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Kira on the railing. He immediately ignored his brother, and dashed over to her. However, there was the problem of the shield that she had so carelessly walked past.

"Kira, will you come here it is dangerous up there." Thor spoke softly, as if not to spook her. Kira turned her head to look at him with her innocent eyes. Then, she went to take a step over to where her brothers were waiting behind the barrier. Suddenly, she slipped on the smooth stone and toppled toward them. Falling off the stone and toward the hard ground at their feet, Thor moved to catch her but, Loki was quicker than his brother. He stood up, from the partial crouch position he had caught her in, still holding her close to his chest.

"Honestly, why should we have such a clumsy Midgardian child?" Loki was trying desperately to hide the fact that he had fallen for the absurd idea, of having a younger sister to take care of.

"Does she even know how to speak?" Kira looked up at Loki's face. She was not fooled by his nonchalant behavior, unlike his brother.

"Come now, Loki, at least try it out." Thor tried to persuade his brother. Suddenly, Kira curled herself up titer to Loki's chest, causing both to look down at her. She looked up into Loki's emerald eyes.

"Don't lie about what you feel, Nii-Chan." Kira stated in a small voice. Thor's eyes widened, and he looked up at his brother who was frozen in shock as her words sunk into him.

"Loki, my brother, you have been graced with the honor of being the first to hear this child speak. At least now, will you let her be our sister?" Thor said hopefully. Kira looked up at Loki.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that! I give up! Okay, I will try this whole 'older brother' thing. If only to make sure Thor does not spoil you." Then he shivered. "It is getting cold out here let us adjourn into my living courtiers." He swiftly walked back into the room, and sat down on his couch. Kira yawned as she sat up a little. Then, she proceeded to lay her head on Loki's shoulder. Dark circles began to encircle her eyes as she tried to keep them open. Loki looked down at her, away from his conversation with Thor.

"You don't have to stay awake. We will still be here when you wake, and everything will still be the same." Loki spoke softly to her. Kira looked up into his eyes and whispered back.

"Do you promise?"

"I swear it. Now, rest up, love, you are in dire need of it." He said that then softly kissed her forehead. Thor sat across from them in silent shock as he watched Kira nuzzle further into Loki's neck, and proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would allow a Midgardian to be so close, let alone one that had been shaken by the very touch of anyone, just a fort night ago. You are truly amazing my brother." Thor said that as he shook his head. Loki looked at his brother with a very serious look.

"Now that she is asleep, and will not have to hear it, I want you to tell me what happened to Kira." The look that Thor gave him was bone chilling. It was a look of complete sorrow.

"May we wait, and allow the Avengers to explain, when we travel to Midgard?" Thor asked in a strangely quiet voice.

"But, I am forbidden to leave this room any further than that balcony. How am I supposed to go to Midgard?" Loki asked in confusion. Thor smiled.

"Father said that if you and the child were able to bond, then you may go to Midgard as the child's protector. By the way you hold her I can guess that you are already attached to the child, and would want to know her past more than taking over Midgard." Loki sighed as he looked down at her twitching form. She had become something precious to him in the space of a few hours. It was so unlike him to have any feelings for a Midgardian, and yet he wanted nothing more than to learn about this little child in his arms. Loki looked back at his brother and nodded his agreement.

"I will go to Midgard, but only to learn what has happened to her." Loki's voice was soft, and carried little reluctance. Thor smiled yet again then stood to leave.

"Good, then we shall be leaving in another fortnight. So as to allow the child much needed rest, and become more accustomed to us. With that, I bid thee good night brother." With that said, Thor bowed his head once to his brother, and then strolled out of the room. Loki sighed at the much needed quiet that now rest upon his room. He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, and then proceeded to slip into a restful sleep.

Please, give me your input. And, thank you for taking time out of our day to read this.


	2. Laughter Of A Different KInd

_**A New Sister.**_

_**Her Past**_

_**Chapter 2: **__Laughter Of A Different Kind_

_Hello my fellow Fan fiction readers. Since this is my second fanfiction I really want to know what you think about my writing style to get a feel for the audience. I would appreciate it if you held nothing back and gave me all of your criticism, i.e., good and bad. I look forward to seeing what you have to say._

_P.S. I do not own any of the Marvel characters. _

_**WARNING LABEL**_

_This fan fiction may include sexual hinting, descriptive violence, and inappropriate language for under aged readers._

Loki awoke with a slight pressure on his chest and lap. He looked down and remembered the previous night. Loki's lips curved into a slight smirk as he moved his hand and brushed some of the hair out of Kira's small and delicate face. He was practically beaming with happiness at the fact that he was now an older brother and that same person had yet to think badly of him. Kira stirred ever so slightly as she began to rouse herself from dreamland. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes up at Loki ever so slowly.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Loki's voice was no more than a whisper. Kira nodded as she stared up at her big brother, almost as if she didn't believe he was really there. "It is probably time to get some food. You must be ravenous by now." Loki looked over to his large grandfather clock and saw it was right around breakfast time. "Good it is almost time for breakfast. We should get ready." Kira nodded and wobbly got to her feet. When she had finally caught her balance she looked back over to Loki, and smiled. Loki couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, Thor burst in, carrying two trays, and a maid came carrying a pair e of cloths for Kira to change into. Loki was as at Kira's side putting a steadying hand on her back, as he rolled his eyes at Thor's childish antics.

"Must you be so loud brother? We are, but just waking." Loki tried to stifle a yawn after his spoke but to no avail. Kira looked wide eyed up at Loki. Curiosity sparkling in her deep blue eyes, while Thor burst into a jolly bellow of a laugh.

"As I can see brother." Thor replied happily. "You haven't even changed from yesterday's cloths. Tell me, did you sleep on the couch the entire time?" Thor inquired.

"And what is it to you?" Loki replied testily as he popped his back. Kira tried popping her back as well and was surprised at the slew of pops that ensued.

Both Loki, and Thor jumped at the sudden noise. Then, burst into laughter at the face Kira was making. Loki walked d back over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, once he had gotten his laughter under control.

"Sorry, love, we aren't laughing to make you unhappy. I truly hope you can learn to forgive us." Kira stared at Loki for a few minutes then smiled and nodded her head in confirmation of her forgiveness. Loki smiled back and then held Kira's fragile hand in his own thin hand. "Now let's eat shall we? Or would you prefer a bath first?" Kira gazed at the food suspiciously until her stomach growled for the tantalizing food.

"I think your stomach answered for you." Loki chuckles lightly then leads Kira over to the table that Thor had placed the food on. Kira instantly sees something bright red and hides from it behind Loki's cape.

"Love, whatever is so frightening?" Loki turns and knees in front of her so he is eye level, and then puts his hands on both of Kira's shoulders.

"Red." It is the only thing that she says and Loki understands.

"Don't worry, Love, I am here, and I won't let anything hurt you, ever again." Loki says that as he plants a kind kiss on her small forehead Kira looked up into his emerald eyes and nodded before slowly walking over and looking at the food. She quickly grabbed a strawberry and examined it before biting it.

Loki chuckled she was so different from the people he usually was around. Kira came back to Loki's side with a plate in hand. On the plate was an assortment of fruits, meat, cheese, and bread. She held the plate up as if she wanted Loki to take it.

"Is that for me?" Loki asked as he kneeled down to Kira's level. She nodded and pushed the plate lightly into his chest. Loki smiled. "Thank you love, now get yourself some food as well or would you like me to help?" Kira smiled brightly and nodded again. "Okay, than lets go get you some food." Loki took the plate from Kira's hands in one of his own and guided her back to the table with his other lightly resting on her shoulder.

"Kira seems to be warming up to you nicely brother." Thor commented after a few minutes and the girl had gotten her food. Loki was now sitting with Kira in his lap as they both ate. Loki then looked up at his brother and nodded slightly. Thor sighed. "There is no reason to be so guarded my brother. So will you please try to at least act as we did before everything?" it was Loki's turn to sigh.

"I suppose I could try at least for Kira's sake. She doesn't need to see any more violence anyway." Loki said meekly. Thor smiled widely.

"Nii-chan?" Kira's small voice floated over Loki's ears and he looked down. She was staring up at him with food crumbs all over her face and fruit juice smeared on her nose. Loki chuckled and grabbed a handkerchief to clean her up.

"Okay, I think it is time for you to take a bath, love." Kira nodded then shook her head.

"Nii-chan, I don't like the water." Kira's eyes began to tear up and she sniffed. Loki kneeled down to her height and held her hands in his.

"It's okay, love, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Kira sniffed then shrugged. "Fine do you want me to help you?" Kira looked up at him with big blue eyes full of hope. Thor choked on the meat he was shoveling into his mouth.

"Shouldn't one of the maids do that?" Loki gave his brother a look that practically screamed 'You're an idiot'.

"Thor, did you not specify yesterday night that she DOESN'T trust other people easily? What makes you think she would even stay in the same room alone with a person she has not even spoken with or saved her life? Plus I would not trust any of the maids, as kind as they seem, to be able to deal with Kira delicately." Thor shrugged.

"I see the reason in your words brother. Would you like some help in washing her?" Loki shook his head.

"No I think I can cope on my own." Thor nodded then went back to stuffing his face with meat. Loki simply rolled his eyes at his brothers behave your then went about getting a maid to grab some other garments for Kira to wear after she was clean. He then sent them to get the water ready but to make it a light warm, not cold, but not hot either.

_**:D Switch!**_

Thor listened as Loki gave Kira a bath at first there were whispers of comfort and some of fear then he heard his brother speaking normal every once and a while asking if Kira was okay still. Suddenly there was a splashing sound and then a pause in all sound. Thor's ears strained for any sound as he sat on the edge of his seat. An eruption of laughter from both Loki and Kira came from the bathroom. Thor sat dumbstruck as he listened to their laughter dwindle until they had controlled it then they continue the bath. It had been many years since Loki had actually laughed like that. I was not a cackle of a man who had become crazed nor was it the sarcastic chuckle Thor had heard some many times when his brother would get joy from Thor's humiliation or the sad chuckle that Thor had heard emanating from his brother when he was asked to stop his madness and come home. No this was actual laugh of happiness. It sounded like the joyous ringing of a bell to Thor's well trained ears.

Thor sat back and chuckled to himself. The thought that a young girl had changed Loki so drastically in just a day or two seemed impossible but it sounded familiar to what had happened to him with Jane.

The sounds of cloth moving and water gentle splashing told Thor that Kira's bath was done and that they would be out in a minute. Thor shook his head from his thoughts and started grabbing the platters that were now empty leaving the rest for Loki and Kira to eat Thor left the room.

_**:D Finn C:**_

_**Thank you for your support of this fanfiction. This has been the second chaptet! Yes finally got it done!**_

_**K so if you like this fanfiction and don't mind violence verbal naughtiness or sexual insinuation please look into ' Mafia's Son', or if you want more heart touching stuff and mystery I encourage you to read 'In The Eyes Of The Beholder', Also I am still working on a fanfiction with my younger brother, It's a fanfiction for Black Butler (Great anime except for the ending to the second season but then again the ending enabled me to think the fanfiction up!) 'The Unusual Siblings '. K, all of these fanfictions I have at least one chapter on , Quotev, DeviantArt( though its being a pain in the ass for everything but my art work downloading) and I'm not sure about Quizila.**_

_**So yah please comment for more chapters and excuse me for my writers block. I'm currently going through a mellow drama at home and I also trying to type several different fanfictions because I have fleeting inspiration at random times.**_

_**Sorry for my ramblings! So THANK YOU for your encouragement for those that commented on the last chapter and also thank you for taking time out of your day to read my measly rambles!**_


End file.
